Black Death Dragon, Abygale (character)/Gallery
Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png DDD Buddy Monsters zpsszehv3m2.png Triple D Protagonists.jpg Bal Meets Abygale(SD).png|Bal Meets Abygale Bal rides Abygale's Cycle Mode.png|Abygale's way of transportation Black Death Dragon, Abygale(SD).png|Abygale in Mini Form Gaito Kurouzu & Abygale.png|Abygale with his buddy Gaito Kurouzu What's up.jpg Gaito with Darkness Dragon World Flag.png Gaito Returns Stolen Cards.png Abygalesintimidatinglook.png|Abygale's intimidating look bandicam 2016-04-16 20-12-37-277.jpg bandicam 2016-04-16 20-12-41-447.jpg Abygale,_Vanishing_Death_Hole!_(Buddy).PNG|as Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale,_Unlimited_Death_Drain!_(Buddy).PNG|as Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" bandicam 2016-04-30 12-40-39-022.jpg Azi Dahaka Defeats Abygale.png Abygale_loosing_his_righteye.png|Abygale, losing his eye from Azi Dahaka Gaito & Abygale (Real Form).png Gaito Meets Abygale.png|Abygale Meets Gaito AbygaleFullbodyshot.png|Abygale full body shot AbygaledefeatsAzifahaka.png|Azi Dahaka, defeated by Abygale Gaito_with_Abygale,_Unlimited_Death_Drain!.PNG|Gaito with Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale, 'Unlimited Death Drain!'.gif|Abygale becomes Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale, 'Unlimted Death Drain' Prepares to Attack'.gif Abygale, 'Unlimited Death Drain' Attacks.gif Gaito & Abygale (Real Form-2).png Gaito and Abygale lunchtime.jpg Abygale with eating utensils.jpg Abygale laughing.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 12-57-38-288.jpg bandicam 2016-08-20 12-56-41-894.jpg bandicam 2016-08-25 22-34-59-885.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Gaito sitting besides Abygale.jpg Gaito & Abygale about to swim.png|Abygale & Gaito about to swim Abygale Waterslide.png|Abygale having fun Abygale Being Born.png|Abygale being created Abygale flies away.png|Abygale leaves Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale (Anime-NC).png|as Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale Gaito sees Abygale's New Form.png Gaito (Dragon Force) & Abygale.png Abygale, 'Last Death Violence!' (Anime-NC).png|as Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" Gaito, Abygale & Ozon-B.png|Abygale & Gaito with Ozon-B Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png Jackknife and Abygale.jpg Jackknife and Abygale glowing.jpg Screenshot_2016-11-26-12-02-03.png|Abygale hiding Gaito Rides Abygale.png Gaito & Abygale VS Azi Dahka.png Gaito smiles at Kyoya.jpg Abygale Reacting to Dragon Drei.png|Abygale Reacting to Dragon Drei Abygale Reacting to Dragon Drei (Close).png Gaito sitting with Abygale.jpg Gaito standing with Abygale.jpg Gemclone, Gaito, Abygale, & Ozon-b Watch J Genesis.png 160927a03.jpg 161205a01.jpg|link=Black Death Dragon, Abygale (character) C7rJ1f_VsAE4ctI.jpg|Drawing of Abygale "SD" form Gaito & Abygale (SD).png Gaito Death Count Requiem.png Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale(Anime-X-NC).png|as Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale 0003_20170513081511e90.jpg Gaito & Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale.png Athora vs. Abygale.jpg Athora attacks Abygale.jpg DB7q1cIUMAACkv3.jpg DB7YstNUAAAnmFm.jpg DB7YuBXUQAAAMaw.jpg Gaito sitting on Abygale.jpg Abygale, Gao, Gaito, Battz, & Sakate.png Gaito & Gao Riding Abygale.png Watching Buddyfight.jpg Buddyfighters' reaction.jpg Idea Time.jpg Say What.jpg Gao Friends Watching.png Playing at the Playground.jpg Gao's Friends.png Buddies Shocked.jpg Gaito and Abygale running.jpg|Abygale and Gaito chatching up Batzz SD & Abygale SD.png|Abygale (SD) & Batzz (SD) Gaito and Kanata looking up.jpg Athora & Abygale.png|Abygale & Athora Gaito and Noboru's reaction.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and Friends rejoice.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Gaito, Kanata, Abygale, & Athora.png Gaito's morning sessions.jpg Guru yells at Abygale SD.png|Abygale Gets Yelled at by Guru Bunbuku Abygale Ragnarok.png|Abygale Affected by Great Spell, Ragnarok Abygale Talks to Gaito.png Gaito Abygale Mushroom.png GaitoAbygaleSD.png Abygale SD & Athora SD.png Guru & Pupils.png Buddies' reaction.jpg GaitoAbygaleGuruHouse.png Everyone shocked.jpg Gao's balancing.jpg|Abygale watching Gao balancing Gaito and Abygale face-to-face.jpg|Abygale and Gaito facing each other AbygaleMediating.png Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale (Animne-NC).png|as Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale Abygale's New Info.jpg|Overturn Abygale's info Gaito & Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale.png DJPYKjNXcAAuFMe.jpg Gao with 3D world buddies.jpg|Abygale points to the left Gaito and Abygale's right direction.jpg 3D World Users.png Ep027 01.jpg|Abygale in the huddle GaoFriendsWatch.png ZanyaGaito.png Gao's buddies and Thwackdrill.jpg AbygaleAthoraSDGlow.png SaitHolyAbygaleAthoraTsukikage.png BuddiesThunderEmperor'sFangs.png 3D Dragon World Dragons.jpg GaitoOverturnAbygale.png ThunderEmpireBuddies.png Athora and Abygale.jpg Dragon Buddies.jpg Happy Ending.jpg GaoGroupDisguises.png Gaito and Abygale in disguise.jpg|Abygale and Gaito's disguise Disguise Team Strategy.jpg Gaito and Noboru in disguise.jpg Black and White.jpg GaoGroupLeaving.png ED2 010.png Batzz and Abygale Attack.jpg|Abygale and Batzz attacks Sakate BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSDShocked.png BatzzSDAthoraSDAbygaleSD vs. Geargod.jpg|Abygale, Batzz, and Athora vs. Geargod Gaito and Abygale knitting.jpg Gaito and Abygale arts and crafts.jpg Abygale's plush.jpg|Abygale's gift to Kuguru ChibiPandaAbygaleSDBatzzSDReact.png|Abygale's reaction to CHAOS Gao SaintHolyBarlbatzzAthoraAbygaleFlying.png Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's friends stuned faces.jpg Gao's friends creeped out.jpg Kanata and Athora and Abygale.jpg Dragon Buddies in Shock.jpg Abygale looks at Gaito.jpg Athora and Abygale cuteness.jpg Kanata and Gaito and their buddies.jpg Ku, Gaito, and Abygale.jpg Triple D boys and dragons.jpg Gao's friends cheering.jpg Gao's friends celebration.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Gaito and Kanata celebrates.jpg Gaito, Kanata, and Keisetsu buddyfighting.jpg Abygale and Jackknife aura glow.jpg Abygale glowing.jpg Abygale SD and Athora SD.jpg Category:Character Gallery